Remian Effect
by Firem78910
Summary: She was the last of her kind her future destroyed by the Dark Ones now she guides Remnant's leading species to safety and unite to finally end the cycle


**Firem78910: um think of this as a Christmas present from me to you guys**

 **Isara: well you did had this idea for a while**

 **?: true I mean you had this in your head for some time**

 **Firem78910: it's true Wicke I mean yeah this is something I wanted to do so yeah**

 **Wicke: Anywho please enjoy this RWBY/Mass Effect Crossover**

 **Isara: but before that we need to go over a few things first not only for the fic itself but also if anyone is willing to do a reading of it you must read the following to the RWBY or ME cast so as not to confuse them**

 **1: anything regarding the RWBY past Volume 3 will be ignored with a few exceptions**

 **2: Salem is an anti-hero kind of character while Ozpin is a normal (well normal by RWBY standards) human in this fic**

 **3: there will be Citadel council bashing not a lot but there will be some and the council will be replaced (after the events of ME1 and no they will not die)**

 **4: the Terrans (ME Humans) will be making first Contact with the Remians and the Quarians**

 **5: expect many Turrian asses to be kicked**

 **Wicke: hopefully they'll understand**

 **Firem78910: well this is the internet we can only hope for the best**

 **Remian Effect**

 **By**

 **Firem78910**

 **Prologue: The beginning**

"Remnant, a name the current leading races gave to this world. Huh it's appropriate to say the least." A female voice said.

The voice that spoke was a woman who had deathly white skin, covered in purple veins on her face and arms, the sclera of her eyes were jet black and her irises glowed red, she had a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She was wearing a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes on her back, she also wore a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger, and her hair was white and was formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments were suspended.

"I have seen the fall of my people millennia ago. The rise of the Human and Faunas and their Great War" Said voice spoke with a melancholic tone.

"I have witness this and more throughout my life as my home, my culture and my family gone were in an instant. By the dark ones and the ones who brought them."

"Who am I you ask? I am Salem last of the Grimliel (Grim-li-el) the sole survivor of Remnant's first civilization." Salem said as she walked around her palace.

Upon reaching a balcony she saw a ruined landscape filled to the brim with spawning pools for the Grimm. She sighs and then closes her eyes and imagines what the world was like back then 50 millennia ago multiple building seen across the land from small family businesses to tall government buildings, thousands of Grimliel walking on the streets going about their day.

Salem smiles as she imagines the world that once was. But when she opens her eyes she sighs once more knowing that this was the reality of her world. She hoped one day she can stop playing the stupid game that she plays with Ozpin and reveal her true intentions to the world.

Though knowing them they would rather accept her head on a sliver plater rather than hear her reasons.

As Salem walked back to her throne room she spotted one of her allies.

He is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards and on each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

This is Tyrian Callows her most loyal (and fanatical murder happy) servant.

"Ah my goddess how are you in this lovely day." Tyrain happily said.

"I'm doing well Tyrian just remembering the past." Salem says in her melancholic tone.

Tyrian's smile fades as he knows of Salem's origins as it was a secret passed down to every member of the Callows family.

"I see my goddess shall I leave you be?" Tyrian asked in a serious tone.

"Yes please I like to be alone for a while." Salem said as Tyrian went on his way.

As Tyrian left Salem sat on her throne to think how to continue the game she plays with Ozpin and his lackeys.

"Maybe I should check with chickenheart or maybe my daughter Cinder?" Salem said as she what she would do next.

But then her plans were interrupted by a pulse. Salem knew only one creature can make a pulse like that, the Elder Seer.

 **Somewhere near Remnant's Moon**

Space was a vast void the only light that shined was from the system's life giving star or the star that were around it. Everything was silent all except for one creature.

It had a large, spherical body that are covered with bone-like plates, along with black tentacles ending in white, bony spikes, and a single eye along with a bone like spike atop the spherical body. This was the Elder Seer.

It is vigilant of its surrounding as it keeps watch of its mistress's home. Always on the consent lookout for the dark ones and those who have fallen for the dark ones trap. It will remain this way until the dark ones come. Its mistress had given it orders not to attack the trapped one as they were ignorant of the dangers. But it will fight the dark one it will die along with the other titans that its mistress created but it was content in knowing that it will be the 1st line of defense for the dark ones.

Soon it saw something at the distance. Two ships one of an odd and the other. The Seer's eye widen as he knew that only one faction had ships shaped like cuttlefish. With haste he sends a pulse to its mistress telling her that they come the dark ones have returned.

 **With Salem**

Salem felt the pulse she knew that she had no time.

"TYRIAN!" Salem shouted as Tyrian ran towards the throne room along with Hazel and Arthur.

"Lady Salem!" The other two shouted as Salem summoned a regular Seer.

"Gather the others they need to hear this now!" Salem shouted as the Seer made contact with Cinder.

 **Sometime later**

Precious time that she did not have had passed and the Salem had lost contact with the Elder Seer she gathered all of her Allies and told them about her origins.

"By the gods." Arthur said in awe.

"Lionheart what should do?" Cinder asked but got no response.

Tyrian looked at Leo and noticed that he fainted.

"What do we do now?" Emerald asked frighten about the Dark ones.

"Do you have a plan lady Salem?" Hazel asked.

"Simple we gather as much population as we can." Salem said.

"What about the maidens?" Cinder said.

"I've known about the maidens locations my Hunter Grimm will take care of Spring, Summer and Winter." Salem as she took out a scroll and gave Cinder the location of Fall.

"Mother. You knew?" Cinder said as Salem nods.

"Yes I needed to play Ozpin's game so I played the fool and I'm sorry Cinder." Salem said.

 ***Insert Reaper sounds here***

"Oh no." Tyrian said.

"It's time." Salem simply said.

There was no more time the dark ones are here.

Salem looked at her allies knowing that they are ready.

 **Firem78910: I hope you all like this and I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and Happy New Year**

 **Wicke: oh Dani *Wicke walks into the in a sexy Santa costume**

 **Firem78910: got to guys it's present time for me.**


End file.
